


Evening With the Calico Cat

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Sierra spends an evening relaxing in bed with catboy!Sheriff Keller.





	Evening With the Calico Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

With a contented sigh, Sierra leaned further into Tom from where they were sitting on the bed, right up against the headboard with the pillows at their backs. Pressing close to him, she relished in the muscular arm that tightened around her middle, drawing her in all the more.

Tom glanced at her fondly, the low light from the bedside lamp gleaming in his already luminous green eyes. A smile tugged up his lips, revealing his slightly pointed teeth.

“You all right?” he asked softly, dipping his head down to press a light kiss on her cheek.

Sierra snuggled in against the patch of soft calico fur that ran across his chest. Ever since the beginning of their trysts, she’d loved it when her torso would brush up along his and her skin met the line of smooth, downy fur that sat just above his nipples. It was always such a comforting feeling, stirring up memories of all the previous times they’d had together that allowed her these rare moments of serenity and leisure.

“Just perfect,” she replied, lifting the arm she had draped around his shoulders to idly stroke at the orange and black cat ears at the top of his head.

A low purr emitted from Tom’s mouth, and he reflexively angled his head to lean into her touch, sending her an appreciative glance as he did.

Sierra smiled, satisfied, and ignored what was playing on the TV—some insipid Meg Ryan movie she’d somehow caught on airing across various channels a half dozen times despite barely having the time to turn on the television—in favor of continuing to concentrate on him. She could feel the heat of his body and the firmness of his form, and she absolutely adored each and every sensation.

Somewhere along the line, between Myles’s ever-increasing time spent travelling and her constant late nights at the office, Sierra had forgotten what it was like to actually just _touch_ someone regularly. Not even in a sexual way—just simple, genuine affection without any obligation attached. Not the introductory handshakes during meetings and interviews, not the brief kisses and rushed hugs that Josie, who was twelve years old and already convinced she was far too sophisticated to accept any type of doting from Mom, barely tolerated.

Honestly, Sierra just wanted to be able to hold someone. Someone who would just lie in bed and relax with her after a long, disappointing day and not expect her to solve each and every problem afflicting the town with a single snap of her fingers.

And now, Tom was that person. He was the person she could depend on to comfort her, ease her stress, give her a temporary break from the endless problems and complications that she’d managed to build a career out of putting to rest.

Snuggling in even closer, Sierra closed her eyes and relished in the warmth she could feel radiating off of Tom’s body, reveling in that she could sense it even through her silken negligee. The contact was her favorite part of their relationship. Not that the sex wasn’t good—the sex was fantastic and brought her to question why she’d ever let her relationship with Myles fall by the wayside, considering everything they did and could have had together.

But it was the touch, the feeling of someone else’s skin under her hands, that relieved a great deal of the loneliness that had been steadily mounting within her for years. Her feelings of isolation had risen beyond a point that could be ignored as she put aside her own interests and friendships to work her way up the ladder and ascend the ranks until she finally attained the office that she’d spent years laboring to achieve. And even once she’d finally gotten there, so often she’d stood alone, considered by the public to be the enemy, a shiftless bureaucrat who had the power of curing all of Riverdale’s ills but was too lazy to do so. Though she honestly took pride in her job, it could be unrelentingly exhausting to constantly be battling it out with everyone from constituents to public officials each and every day, and sometimes she found herself wishing she didn’t have to go back the next morning.

But now, at long last, she had the someone she’d been longing for, the someone who could look past her position as mayor, someone who didn’t see her as merely an extension of her office, someone who genuinely enjoyed the time he spent with _her_ as a person.

Illicit as their nights together might have been, Tom never hurried off home afterwards and left her on her own. Instead, he remained with her for as long as he could, letting her luxuriate in the time together that they had. Best of all, he never minded the cuddling or tried to push her aside—hell, curling up alongside her was what he seemed to prefer. His ears automatically pulled forward interestedly each time she opted to stay in his embrace rather than opting to simply roll out of bed and get dressed, and he would always give an approving purr and lean in to nuzzle against her face. For her part, Sierra was more than happy to indulge him, both pleased that she was wanted as well as delighted by the sheer earnestness of the affection he showed to her—something that, due to being mayor, she rarely ever received these days.  

“You seem deep in thought tonight,” he remarked quietly, smoothly sweeping her curtain of dark hair back from her shoulders and playing with the ends. “You all right?”

“Just loving the moment,” Sierra said, touching her lips to his collarbone in a brief kiss, rubbing her cheek into his soft fur as she did.

She gave Tom’s ears an extra thorough scratching and chuckled when his long tail, black with an orange tip, flicked up to caress her thigh, left almost bare due to the hem of her nightgown riding up. Closing her eyes, she moved in to give him another kiss, a smile growing on her face when he kissed her back without hesitation.

Tomorrow she would have to go back to being mayor and handle the sycophants and critics that were par for the course, while Tom himself would have don his hat and coat and his sheriff’s badge along with them.  

But if Sierra got to spend her nights with Tom, then those days at the office were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
